Easy Now
by liketolaugh
Summary: When Link doesn't show up for guard duty, Prince Allen goes looking for him. He's glad, then, that he still remembers how to take care of someone when they're sick. Linkllen Week Day 4: Sick Day and Knight/Prince AU.


**A/N: *beam* This is the last one I had to write! They're all done now, so I just have to post them, heehee. *bounce* This one's the shortest one, I promise. The others are literally all better, haha.**

 **Title: Easy Now**

 **Author: liketolaugh**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: Allen/Link**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warnings: AU**

 **Summary: When Link doesn't show up for guard duty, Prince Allen goes looking for him. He's glad, then, that he still remembers how to take care of someone when they're sick. Linkllen Week Day 4.**

 **Disclaimer: Like hell I own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

Allen knocked on the door and listened for a few moments, but he didn't hear a reply one way or another. Still, he'd been assured Link was in here, so after a few moments, he opened the door anyway, careful to keep from spilling the bowl of water under his other arm.

He cast his gaze briefly over the room; he'd never been in Link's room before, and it was exactly as neat as he'd expected, and as utilitarian. There was a small bookshelf lined with a few books on one side of the room, and Link's sword was leaning against the wall by the door. His suit of armor, of course, was stored elsewhere, but his clothing was stored in a dresser set against the opposite wall.

Soon, though, his gaze settled on Link in his bed, slightly too restless to be completely asleep.

Allen had been worried when Link hadn't been waiting for him that morning; while his duties as a personal guard didn't technically require Link to follow Allen all around the castle, Link had always made a point of doing do anyway. Allen had gone looking, and sure enough, a few inquiries had revealed that Link was sick.

Logically speaking, Allen should go on his way. Cross would have scolded him, probably, since a prince was supposed to have better things to do than to look after a knight, no matter that they were close enough to be, at least, good friends.

A prince might have better things to do. But _Allen –_ he wasn't different from others, he wasn't that arrogant, but he was raised and taught to be kind – certainly didn't.

Link stirred as Allen approached, and Allen half-smiled fondly, because Link was always almost unnaturally aware of Allen. It faded as he set the bowl carefully down on Link's nightstand and crouched beside him, pausing to look at him.

Link's brow was furrowed slightly, and sweat beaded at his forehead. He was frowning, flushed with visible fever, the covers half pushed off of him as if he couldn't decide whether or not he wanted them. His eyes were closed, but he didn't look remotely peaceful. It occurred to Allen that he had never seen Link asleep before.

Within moments, though, Link's eyes opened, and he squinted almost comically up at Allen. It became a lot less funny when his eyes widened slightly, fever-bright, and he started trying to sit up.

"Your high-" He coughed, and Allen's smile disappeared. He pressed one hand to Link's chest, gently pushing him back down, and Link went with only a grimace, but still craned his head to look at Allen, mouth open to pant lightly.

"Calm down, Link," Allen said, keeping his voice soft, and if his presence upset Link then he'd go, but he'd rather stay and help. "It's just me."

Link gave him a look. It was squinty and suspicious, and it took all of Allen's effort not to laugh.

"Go back to sleep," he added. "I'll be right here, alright?"

Link shifted restlessly around again, but he stopped when Allen frowned at him.

"I…" Link swallowed and grimaced again, but forged on determinedly. "How late is it? Did I-"

"Don't worry about it," Allen cut off, holding down his concern.

"You shouldn't-"

 _"Link."_

Link stopped, sighed, and Allen was just starting to worry when finally, he settled, and Allen smiled faintly. Despite the faint look of resignation, Link was almost smiling, and he looked far more relaxed than he had just minutes before.

Allen had never taken care of someone before. He had had no one to take care of – no one who felt that comfortable around him. Still, he knew how.

Years ago, he'd been taken care of when he was sick, too. As king, Mana had many more responsibilities than Allen did as a prince, but he always set aside time to sit with Allen and do little things to make him feel better.

He remembered.

Allen lifted a hand to Link's forehead, though with the way it was flushed he wasn't sure he really needed to. It was warm – not too worryingly so, he didn't think, but Link's head turned into the touch, and he sighed again. His gaze didn't break from Allen's, dazed though it was, and Allen felt heat rise to his cheeks.

He'd never seen Link this vulnerable before; it was intimate in a very different way from almost anything they'd ever done.

"This is kind of you," Link said at last, this time just resignation with neither embarrassment nor reluctance, and Allen's smile warmed a little.

"Anything," he said, meaning it more than he'd let on. He owed Link… a lot.

Link didn't seem too sick, so Allen wasn't really worried, but he'd still prefer to stick around than to do anything else; Link probably _felt_ awful. He got up just for a moment to take the cloth out of the bowl, wring it out, and returned to lay it across Link's forehead. Link's nose scrunched, and Allen stifled a laugh.

"Go to sleep," he repeated after a moment, shaking his head to dispel the warmth in his cheeks. "I'll go ask Jerry to make something for you. Do you want anything in particular?"

Link was silent for a few moments, gazing at Allen with a faint frown, and then he closed his eyes and murmured, "Potato soup. If you can."

"Of course," Allen said, but Link was already asleep. Allen chuckled softly and stood up, and then without another word, disappeared out the door to speak to Jerry.

He'd grab a deck of cards on the way back. He'd be there for a while.

* * *

 **Good enough for my least favorite of the prompts. *rueful smile* Anyway- Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
